


you’re gonna make me lonesome when you go

by leafvillagebitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-War, Romance, i guess, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvillagebitch/pseuds/leafvillagebitch
Summary: Some moments between Iruka and Kakashi as Iruka writes his letter to Naruto and they prepare for The War.





	you’re gonna make me lonesome when you go

**Author's Note:**

> uh ok well first of all, i love these soft boyfriends 
> 
> also this is my first fic so pls be kind 2 me
> 
> also im not putting it in a Series but all the fics i post exist in the same canon compliant universe but they’re not in order bc my brain doesnt work that way ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Iruka sat at the table, countless crumpled up papers surrounding him. He crushed up another and tossed it to the side. He couldn’t bring pen to paper - He couldn’t think that he might actually fail this mission; he couldn’t bear to think about what that might mean for Naruto.  
  
_If I know you, you’re headed straight for the battlefield. I know you’re ready to fight_.  
  
Kakashi rolled over to pull his boyfriend closer and woke up disoriented when he wasn’t there. He looked at the clock, and realized that the sun would be up in only a few hours. He walked into the other room to find Iruka at the table, pouring over a piece of paper. Kakashi put his hands on Iruka’s shoulders and squeezed.  
  
“Hey. It’s late. Come to bed.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah. Sorry, my love.”  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kakashi was always careful not to wake Iruka when he left in the morning to visit the memorial, so when Iruka started mumbling into his pillow, he wasn’t quite sure what to do - Iruka had never once asked Kakashi to stay home or to sleep in, even a little.  
  
“What was that?” Kakashi asked.  
  
Iruka rolled over and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
“Can I come with you today? To the memorial?”  
  
“Of course, darling.”  
  
They sat in front of the memorial, mostly in silence, remembering the loved ones they had both lost. At one point, Iruka put his hand on Kakashi’s knee and Kakashi pulled him closer into his chest.  
  
_If you’re reading this letter, it means I couldn’t stop you.  
_   
“What was he like? Your Obito?”  
  
Kakashi considered, smiling to himself, lost for a moment in his memories.  
  
“He was uh… He was a lot like Naruto, actually. Headstrong, loud, rambunctious; he valued his comrades above all else - he taught me a thing or two about being a good shinobi.”  
  
“Do you miss him?”  
  
Kakashi kissed the top of Iruka’s head.  
  
“Sometimes, yes. Not as much anymore.”  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Iruka hated the idea of lying to Naruto. It was this mission Tsunade had assigned him, but Kakashi’s words rang clearly in his head:  
  
“Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends? They’re worse than scum.”  
  
He knew that lying to Naruto was to keep him safe. He also knew that Naruto would see it as an abandoment.  
  
Kakashi was looking over some mission plans when Iruka came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s waist, his head buried in the crook of Kakashi’s neck.  
  
_I’m writing this letter just in case things don’t work out like I want them to…. Which is pretty pathetic, since I’m on an official mission._  
  
“Kakashi, I can’t do this.”  
  
Kakashi turned around and put his head on top of Iruka’s, pulled him tight, and rubbed his back.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Their days in peace together were numbered, a fact that hung heavy in the air between them. Neither could bring it up, but it wasn’t something they could ever completely let go of, either.  
  
Iruka still struggled to write the letter. He would fall asleep at the table, surrounded by the stacks of crumpled paper. Kakashi would come in and carry him into bed.  
  
The morning before they were set to go their separate ways, Kakashi woke up with Iruka laying across his chest. He pulled him tighter and ran his hands through Iruka’s hair until he woke up.  
  
“What’s been on your mind, mi alma?”  
  
“I feel like I’m on the verge of losing the two people most important to me.”  
  
“Oh, Iruka.”  
  
“I would never ask you not to go, but I worry about you, Kakashi. And Naruto...”  
  
_I don’t know if I’ll manage to give this to you or not, but there’s something I need to tell you. In fact, now that you’ve left, it’s the only thing left to tell you - Come back alive._  
  
“Naruto is stronger than any of us. And he’s got the support of the entire Allied Shinobi Forces behind him. And as for me, well…”  
  
“Come home to me, Kakashi. Please.”  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
They got up before dawn the next morning and ate their breakfast in silence. Their relationship was well known, but they never flaunted it. This morning, however, as they held hands on the way to the Hokage’s office, Kakashi stopped and kissed Iruka in the middle of the village.  
  
“Captain Hatake,” he said blushing, “we’ll be late.”  
  
“Come on, Sensei, just a few minutes won’t matter…”  
  
And with that, Iruka kissed him as if it were the last thing either of them might do, as if they were the last two people on earth, as if winning this war and protecting the people they loved depended on it. It was a kiss they got lost in, only pulling apart when they felt they might drown if they stayed in it any longer.  
  
“Kakashi…”  
  
Iruka wiped away a tear from Kakashi’s eye and then from his own.  
  
“Forgive me, Iruka. I am weak.”  
  
____________________________________________________________________________


End file.
